


江山为聘

by bingyue



Category: zhuyilong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingyue/pseuds/bingyue





	江山为聘

无就不该信你。”傅红雪把人压到池子边上，把他的一条腿轻轻太起，挂在自己手臂上。手指在后穴里抽送了一番确认里面又松又软才把自己的坚硬顶入对方体内。彼此早已熟悉对方的身体，他知道还如何去取悦花无谢，让他呻吟尖叫，让他在自己身下潮涌如波。怜惜他刚受了伤，傅红雪并没有折腾他许久，让高潮之后自己就狠狠捅了几百下释放了。正好在池子里，也好收拾。花无谢果然没了精神，已经迷迷糊糊睡去了。


End file.
